Who killed Ryan
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Mikey is having these strange dreams about a man named Ryan and a woman named Cassandra. What could these dreams mean and what is the outcome? No offense to people whose name is Cassandra. Please read.


**Warning this story will be a slap in the face for pro-abortionists. It is sad but I hope you enjoy anyway it is kindof like baby doe for those of you who have read it. R&R please.**

Who killed Ryan

Disclaimer: Don't own em but wish I did. Oh and the story idea is my sisters I just added TMNT.

Who killed Ryan

Mikey's POV

"Come on Leo you don't think that it's the least bit strange?" I asked

"No not really."

"So it's perfectly normal to have dreams about the same woman and each dream leaves off where the last one ended?"

"I don't know go ask Don I'm training."

"I did."

"And?"

"He said if I bother him again he's going to beat me until I'm no longer recognizable as a turtle."

"Then suck it up and deal with it. It's nothing serious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the general reaction I get whenever I mention the dream. It's always about the same person. A woman, my age, named Cassandra. She's pregnant and not married. Her parents want her to get an abortion and she's thinking about it. It's as if I'm dreaming her life.

In my first dream she was about a month into her pregnancy and sitting through a talk with her parents who told her to abort as soon as possible. She said she'd think about it and went to bed.

That night she had a dream. The dream was about a man named Ryan. Who had graduated college with the status of doctor. So he's pretty smart. Ryan is tall and well built. He has short light brown hair, a slight beard, and a slightly dark complexion. He wasn't Mexican though, he was still American. He was even in the marines for a time and during that time he had receive two medals of Honor. Ryan was accepting an award from the president for the many things he had helped America do. Things like bring the education level to an all time high, organize many orphanages all over the US, and discovering the cure for aids.

After the president awarded him he was allowed a few words.

"I know I've done a lot for this country." He said. "But I feel that it's not enough. I thank you for this award it is a great honor but I don't deserve it. Why should I be up here acting all smug and safe and happy when all over the world small children die every day from malnutrition, disease, or murder? I plan to do more than just speak against it I plan to act against and any help or donations would be greatly appreciated. I'm off to Africa."

I didn't really know what to think about this dream. It meant nothing…and yet it did. But I didn't know what. I didn't see anything in it. Not yet. But I intended to find out. I wanted to get some help but no one cared about a silly dream like that and Master Splinter is away on some kind of a trip. I wish he were here.

"_I wonder if there really will be a guy like that. I hope so."_ I say to myself _"A guy like, well there aren't very many people like that anymore and none quite like him. The world needs a Ryan."_

I had only had one dream but already I had noticed something. Ryan had the same hair, eyes, and skin tone of Cassandra. It couldn't be. Could it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to bed that night fully expecting another dream…and I got one.

This time he was in Africa, like he said he was, and he was passing out food and books to a small village of people. He wound up making a lot of friends in that village and a few of them even went with him when he left. Among those people was a woman. Younger than Ryan but still a great friend. In fact from the looks of it more than just a friend.

Then she woke up. The receipitant of the dreams was still in school but she didn't go that day.

"See what this baby is doing to you. It's killing you. You don't have to worry Cassandra the baby's technically not alive yet so it'll be okay. I'll make the appointment." Her father said to her.

She was not feeling up to arguing with her father right then. She just wanted to lie down. So she nodded her head and then went to her room to fall asleep.

Then I woke up. To smoke and a very, _**very**_ ticked off Leo. I wandered out into the main room to see Leo, Raph, and Don attempting to put out a fire in the kitchen. Adrenaline took over and I jumped in to help. Carrying bucket after bucket into the kitchen and throwing it on the dying flames. Once it was out Leo gave Raph and Don a death glare. Man if looks could kill Raph, Don, Me, and the flowers on the table would have died on the spot. Today was not going to be a good day.

Guess what….I was right. Today was not a good day. Leo trained us even harder today because he was in such a bad mood and then cause he did that he got everyone in a bad mood. Can't wait to go to bed. I wanna see what else happens to Ryan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The appointment was next week. Her father had made it. An appointment for an abortion. She was still debating whether this was right or not. Her mother wasn't saying anything about it but she could see it in her eyes that she thought that her husband's decision was wrong.

Cassandra began rethinking the whole thing. To get an abortion and take the easy way out or to take the harder path and give birth? But that would give way to another decision to giver it up for adoption or raise it? It was a hard decision and she wished that she never had to make it. She messed up big. She never thought it would turn into this. It was a friend's party. It was supposed to be a fun thing. Too many drinks and a knight in shining armor who knew exactly what to say.

Sure she had made a mistake that time and she was lucky that that time she didn't wind up like this but she did all the same. It was dark and she was just out for a walk. She lived in New York s she should have seen it coming. He jumped out of the shadows, covered her mouth, and did what he pleased with her. He tore he clothes off, had his fun, and then left her there in the dark. She was able to grab enough clothing to make it home decently. But she made a mistake going out there at night even if it was a small town.

Now someone would have to pay for her mistake. Someone would have to pay for that one night. That one innocent walk in the dark. It would either be her or the small fragile life that she carried inside her. A small voiceless life yet still screaming for and demanding its chance in the world. She finally slipped out of these thoughts and into her dreams of Ryan.

This time he wasn't doing anything for other people. He wasn't donating, or giving food, or building a shelter, or working on a cure for one of the major diseases. No. He was doing something that everybody does eventually. He was getting married. To the woman that he had met in Africa. I had been right she was more than a friend. She was his wife. A lot of people were there. Very important people. His hometown was New York and he had gone back there for the wedding. The mayor had turned up to see it along with the president. But it wasn't just for big important people. There were some there who obviously didn't have homes to go to. He was a truly caring person to let them in to see his wedding.

During the dances near the end Ryan tried to dance with anybody who wanted to. So many little children lined up to dance with him and he had a ball doing so

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually I got concerned about these recurring dreams and that's why I was talking to Leo now but he was in kind of a bad mood today so he brushed me off. Donny was too busy and Raph….well I wasn't going to even try and ask Raph.

They were starting to scare me and I didn't have Splinter to go to right now because he was off on a trip. I didn't know what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I the dreams following that one he did many more things and Cassandra got even closer to the operation date. Finally deciding that it was the right thing to do when the date finally came. By that time he had cured cancer and yellow fever and even named and cured a few deadly diseases that no one even knew about.

In my next dream She had had the abortion and was currently lying in the hospital thinking about her dreams when she suddenly became tired and drifted off to sleep. But this sleep was different. There were no dreams of a noble man doing noble things. They just stopped. Her dreams of Ryan just stopped. Right after the abortion. Right after _her_ abortion. No more Ryan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up early with a start not understanding anything about what had happened. I absentmindedly made my way to the couch where the rest of my bros had fallen asleep. Don murmuring who knows what, Raph snoring so loud that people in New Jersey are forming a mob, and Leo…. perfect as always.

I sit down onto the couch and turn the T.V on. But I don't watch it. I just keep thinking about Cassandra and Ryan. Why did her dreams stop? What happened to Ryan? Then it hit me. As I realized the answer Raph woke up. My eyes started to burn. I became numb.

"Well look who's up." Raph told me. But it barely registered.

My mask began to dampen and right in front of Raph I threw my head into my knees and began crying for all I was worth. Hot tear after hot tear making its way through my already soaked mask and down my face to land with a soft plop on my knee and dribble down my leg onto the couch. It couldn't have ended like that it couldn't have. But at the same time I knew that it had. There would be no fairytale ending for Cassandra or Ryan.

Suddenly I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I look up wiping away the tears that blinded me to see Leo. A concerned look on his face. He drew me into a tight but reassuring hug and began to stroke my head and softly coo loving words to me. But it didn't help. I kept crying just as hard if not harder than before.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Mikey. Your alright. Everything's going to be all right. Shhhhh. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly to me.

"No Leo." I contradicted quietly.

"What?" Surprised that I had answered him.

"It's not gonna be alright." I said as I pulled away from him to see Raph and Don not too far away.

"What do you mean? Mikey what's wrong?" Don asked.

"Yeah Mike I wake up and you start flooding the living room. What bothering ya huh?" Raph actually sounded concerned for once.

"It's my dreams." A look of guilt suddenly takes everyone.

"Wha…What happened in y….in your dreams Mikey?"

I looked up at them and told them the entire story of Cassandra and Ryan. Their eyes widening at the feats that Ryan had performed. Raph's eye's darkened when I came to the parts on abortion. He's always hated that subject. Always.

As my story comes to a close they all look skeptical. Raph looks slightly angry but then again when isn't he? Don and Leo looked like they were debating on whether to scold me for taking a dream so seriously. We sat in the living room in an awkward silence. Raph was the first one to speak.

"Why on earth would that make ya cry your eyes out like ya did?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"None of you do."

"Get what Mikey?" Don asked.

"Think about it. Cassandra lives in New York. Ryan's hometown was New York. Ryan look almost exactly like Cassandra. Can't you see it? Can't you tell who killed Ryan?"

"Mikey you never said anything in your dream about Ryan dying." Leo said sternly.

"Guys _she_ killed Ryan. Ryan was her kid. Her baby." They all seemed taken aback by this and they all drew me into a hug and then we all just lay down on the floor in the living room. Leo pulled a blanket over us all and soon we were all asleep and just like Cassandra's dreams stopped so did mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He never had another dream about the two. Though neither he nor his brothers forgot it. In a way Michelangelo was indeed right.

There would be no fairytale ending For Cassandra or Ryan.  
But even the darkest of places tend to have a small trace of light.  
There is still hope for them.  
But that's another story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is the last story I will submit before my sugery on the 23rd. Wish me luck and send me lots of reveiws so I won't be bored. There will be a continuation. Help me out here do you like I saved Ryan or who saved Ryan? Tell me please. I understand if you are angry about this story but I felt I had to write it. R&R. Chow.**


End file.
